<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>枪凛/沉默如海（11-17/完） by Dionysus_655321</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399699">枪凛/沉默如海（11-17/完）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321'>Dionysus_655321</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_655321/pseuds/Dionysus_655321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, 枪凛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>枪凛/沉默如海（11-17/完）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一 神父</p><p>是夜。教堂窗棂间有大片银白月光。冷得如同西海岸边被凛冬雾气笼罩的洋面。<br/>言峰绮礼放下酒杯。面前的月色中有漆黑暗影浮动。不一会儿就塑造成人的模样来。<br/>不是别人。正是那个在凯尔特城追杀远坂凛，被库丘林贯穿身体的“已死”之人。<br/>“怎么这么久？”<br/>“遇到了点问题。不过已经解决了。”男人单膝跪在神父身前，从怀里摸出一个透明玻璃管。<br/>“确认这是远坂凛的血。也确认有库丘林的血。”<br/>“……嗯？那是什么意思？”<br/>“尚未明了……但我的确伤了远坂凛。况且，取这血时并没有其他人在场。”<br/>“没能杀了她？”<br/>“……抱歉。”<br/>言峰绮礼接过管子晃了晃。看来巴托里家的那个小子在这一点上没有骗他。<br/>如果抓到了远坂凛，就一定有所收获。<br/>神父抬起手臂，透过月光看那暗红血液。的确非比寻常。似有上等绸缎在其间辗转流动，暗光满盈，如丝如玉。<br/>人类的血里……如何能融合了神的血……这可有趣了。<br/>比他预想的还要有趣。<br/>不愧是那个时臣的女儿呢。远坂凛。做到这一步还真是厉害。连他都想看看她长成了怎样的好女人了。上一次见她几乎还是襁褓……那时……那时，远坂时臣可还没有被他杀死。那时他尚是个乖巧的魔术学徒呢。<br/>“主人……还有一件重要的事。远坂凛似乎在找您。她有打听关于您的事。”<br/>……<br/>“是么。”绮礼慢悠悠放下手。好一会儿没说话。<br/>“……主人？”<br/>“那，让我去主动找她吧？”男人抬起头，看见神父脸上绽开一个微笑，被月色染成了同样冰冷的灰白。<br/>“我多年未见的亲爱的师妹啊。”</p><p>夜幕再次降临的时候，一行人也依着这城市的惯例再次参与到热闹的夜生活中来。虽然不至于去随处可见的场合鬼混，但基本的喝喝酒看看剧还是可以满足的。<br/>凛埋头跟在几位费奥纳骑士的身后。不远不近的距离。身后就是看起来心情愉快（？若无其事的库丘林，也是同样的不远不近。<br/>“那个……迪卢……那两个人吵架了吗……”拉尔一直很有眼力见的粘着迪卢，生怕自己成了灯泡。只可惜，身后那两位的情况似乎远没有他想象的融洽。<br/>“爱多……貌似是没有的。可能只是都有点累吧。”迪卢可是深知几天前库丘林是怎么怨念的拉着他灌酒，只是不知道现在和好没有。<br/>唉。说起来也真是难为凛小姐啊。</p><p>“大小姐——大小姐——你要不要吃糖啊——”<br/>见这一路身前的人就没有回过头来看他一眼的意思，库丘林开始主动寻找话题。<br/>好在凛还算配合，似乎刚刚一直在神游，条件反射的就答应了一声。<br/>他就乐颠颠跑去买了俩麦芽树莓糖回来分她一个。<br/>一路走一路舔，过一会儿又问你喜不喜欢爬虫，那边有会驯化爬虫的异能者。<br/>喜不喜欢哨笛？竖琴吗？竖琴也不错。就是有点大，你抱起来估计费力。不过一定很漂亮啦。<br/>书的话……诗歌啊？跟你挺搭。不过我看不来。顶多听吟游诗人唱几句。说起来，来这儿你遇见过吟游诗人没啊？大小姐？大小姐……<br/>哇。简直像是长了尾巴，仿佛能看见这时候围绕着女孩团团转的男人身后的尾巴不停晃啊晃。<br/>迪卢，你确定这位是狼而不是雪橇犬之类的吗？就是那种特别忠心，冰天雪地也能拉着主子撒欢儿扑倒玩游戏的那种，精力旺盛，性格也是既坦率又闹腾的那种……<br/>……<br/>拉尔，你确定狼开心起来不会干同样的事吗？况且还是跟那样重要的人？<br/>唔嗯……，也是啊。<br/>事实证明，当一个傲娇跟一个直球碰在一起的时候，是怎么也不可能有胜算的。等着随时随地被突如其来的热情捧杀吧。像库丘林这种单纯聊蜥蜴最后都能以“因为我觉得大小姐你真的超可爱啊长得漂亮性格又好简直从头到脚都百发百中了我况且我们不是早就那样了嘛~”这种张口就来的奶糖炸弹收场的男人，凛是完全不可能获胜的。平手都不可能。<br/>哪样了？？我们哪样了？！当着这么多人呢大街上呢你能不能别随随便便理所当然说出这种听起来就很微妙很严重很糟糕的话啊！！<br/>帐子里坐着的婆婆很心领神会的笑了下。一脸“不愧是我们凯尔特小伙就该有这种二话不说扛走心爱的女人直接把生米煮成熟饭的放纵大胆”，随即就开口问小姐你需不需要婚戒？我可以给你们定制一对，绝对是世上独一无二的。<br/>“啊，说起来，戒指啊……”库丘林忽地眼睛一亮。<br/>……这人居然就这么顺理成章一脸正经的坐下跟老板认真讨论起这个话题来？！<br/>唉？！——<br/>“你在干嘛啊！！走啦——”扯住男人的胳膊连拖带拉。他个子本来就高。却也顺着凛的意思就这么从店主面前被硬生生拽走了。<br/>“谢谢你的祝福……”库丘林还不忘哈哈笑着给人回了个礼。</p><p>“喂，喂，喂，大小姐……”一路猫着背被扯到了街心。<br/>“不要生气嘛开个玩笑而已——”<br/>“实在不行给你咬一口我们扯平了？”库丘林拉开腕子伸过去。<br/>凛一脸嫌弃的拍开。“不要。总觉得哪里吃了亏。”<br/>“嗯……那我们换一下。我咬你？”说着就嬉皮笑脸扯着嘴角故意凑近了低声“嗷呜”一口。露出变成人形后已经收敛了许多的犬齿恐吓她。<br/>凛愣住了。<br/>……<br/>“走开啦你这个性骚扰！！！”<br/>这回换凛千方百计地从对方那里收回自己的胳膊了。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>“嗯？”言峰绮礼忽地朝人来人往的大街上看了眼。<br/>总感觉……刚刚有什么东西。<br/>神父收回目光。径直踏进了街边一家酒馆。<br/>他在下午时抵达了凯尔特。行程还算顺利。所以照例不急不缓。找到远坂凛也只是时间问题罢了。况且，他有的是方法。<br/>刚在木桌前坐下。隔壁桌就传来了声音。<br/>“啊！神父大人！”<br/>迪卢木多顺着拉尔的目光往身后看去。坐在那里的是一位独身一人的神职者。<br/>不久前这俩很识相的任由那两个人掉队去玩了。所以目前为止坐在这里休息聊天。<br/>迪卢木多很有礼貌的起身行礼。<br/>“啊，不必了。”神父微笑着主动走了过来。“费罗梅拉先生。”<br/>“啊哈哈。您还是老样子啊。叫我拉尔就好啦神父大人。”<br/>“拉尔，这位是……？”<br/>“咦，小迪你还没有见过他吗？这就是王都教会的首席，言峰神父啊。”<br/>“言峰……言峰……啊，难道就是那位……”<br/>那位……远坂凛小姐一直在寻找的，言峰绮礼吗？<br/>“嗯？迪卢？有什么问题吗？”<br/>“……不。神父大人，只是我有一位朋友一直想见您一面呢。改天我把她介绍给您吧。”<br/>“唉？还有这么凑巧的事啊。”拉尔换了咖啡和茶水回来，“那么一定要让她见见神父大人呢。不如说，神父大人对谁都很慈祥。不管对方是不是主的信徒。您觉得呢？”<br/>“……那样的话，真是我的荣幸。”<br/>言峰神父看起来异常亲切。胸口的十字架光辉圣洁。他只微笑点头。端起桌上的红茶抿了一口。<br/>“主会护佑你们。也算我不虚此行。”</p><p>等凛意识过来的时候，已经开始着手在大街上一路寻找走散了的迪卢和拉尔了。库丘林慢悠悠跟着她的步子，心情大好。<br/>怎样都是乐趣。看着她满脸通红扯皮炸毛也是一种乐趣。<br/>第一眼遇见的时候以为是娇柔弱小的玫瑰。后来觉得像端庄素雅的郁金香。<br/>现在却愈发觉得她适合灿烂温暖的向日葵。要问为什么的话——没有理由。<br/>这也仅仅是他自作主张的想法罢了。</p><p>——自初见那雪霁之夜已过去多久。<br/>你眼中阿尔斯特的星宇却始终熠煜生光。<br/>故乡啊……谁能想到他还能有再次找回的那一天呢。</p><p>库丘林还在专注着身前的人东想西想。凛的脚步却突然顿住了。<br/>“啊！找到了！”<br/>“……咦？那是谁？朋友吗？”<br/>远望向街道对面一家灯光明亮的酒吧。库丘林走过来。顺着相同方向看去。却在那一瞬掀起突兀但异常强烈的直觉。<br/>三人在那店中的模糊身影，其中那位神职者装束的陌生人却是最为清晰。<br/>这一路走来抵御危险的敏感神经在那一刻骤然在库丘林胸中结块。<br/>恶意真的已经步步逼近了。就是现在。<br/>来者不善。</p><p>“嘛……不管怎样先过去会合吧。”<br/>站在路灯下，凛即刻迈出的脚步却突然被阻断了。<br/>有人拉住了她。<br/>尚没来得及回头，库丘林的一只手已经悄悄顺着她的袖口往下，迅速拂过衬衫的柔软边缘和纤细手腕。径直覆住了她的手。<br/>“……咦？”<br/>那双眸子直勾勾凝视着街道那边。直到他掌心的热度源源不断的烧起来，库丘林才叹了口气。低头应她。<br/>“可不能过去呀。我的大小姐。”一边扬起一个十分轻松的笑容来。那只手却攥着比他纤细了、小巧了许多的人，固执地拥有着，怎么也不愿意松开放走了。<br/>“今晚，不。以后，你得一刻不离的跟我待在一起才行。”</p><p> </p><p>十二  长夜 </p><p>伊丽莎白·巴托里于城堡的窗台上眺望远方的夕阳。怀特雪山的脊梁是刺目亘古的白，在夕照下如同打碎了整山碎金。 <br/>被称为“黄金神殿”的夕阳景色。怀特以西的子民们引以为傲。 可说到底，只因大家都再没翻越过那座山罢了。<br/>伊丽莎白也是如此。<br/>她养尊处优，她挥金如土。 可她也同所有普通少女幻想着的一样，若有朝一日跨过雪原，将是怎样一番景象？ <br/>父亲和长兄已经执剑归来了。 伊丽莎白一路跑下楼向主厅走去。盼望着这一次能收到比以往更加别致的礼物。 <br/>在走廊转弯处撞上了人。本以为是冒冒失失的女仆，却不曾料到是刚刚从父亲书房回来的长兄——柯林纳德·巴托里。 <br/>“怎么了，伊丽，这么着急？” <br/>和二哥阿诺特截然不同，柯林纳德不太爱说话，沉默总比开口的时间要多。然而那双深蓝的眸子却总是那样平静深邃，带着十分真诚。因此伊丽莎白总觉得，比起阿诺特，大哥才是最值得托付的那一个呢。全家上下，也只有他会那样亲昵的叫她“伊丽”。 <br/>她爱极了这个称呼。<br/>“父亲回来了吗？” <br/>“嘘，小声。父亲正和阿诺特谈话。”<br/>伊丽莎白猫着腰从门缝往里看，也只能看到阿诺特金色的后脑勺罢了。<br/>嘁。她还想好好撒个娇，再问一问此行的诸多细节呢。 <br/>“走吧伊丽。我给你带了蛋糕。”<br/>“啊啊啊！！柯林哥哥！！！最喜欢你了！！！” </p><p>“所以，去凯尔特？” <br/>“是的。凯尔特。”<br/>巴托里家主放下面前的酒杯。对面的二儿子阿诺特看起来万分严肃诚恳。<br/>这孩子是认真的。<br/>“原因呢？”<br/>“额……”阿诺特只停顿几秒。借口脱口而出。“去拜访神父大人。我听说，他已经从王都去了凯尔特。他之前邀请过我……”<br/>“言峰绮礼？”<br/>阿诺特自然不可能坦白，赶去凯尔特的原因，是为了防止言峰先他一步得到库丘林。那家伙已经万事俱备，几乎掌握了召唤圣杯的所有条件……当然，除了那匹活了这么多年依然精力旺盛的狼的命。<br/>如果让那个言峰得逞了，那他一切的努力可就前功尽弃了。<br/>巴托里家不能就这样任人摆布下去。本应是“王都”的他的沃尔夫，不能就这样甘心居于此位。<br/>他必须做到底。<br/>“阿诺特，还是不要和那个神父来往过密。我听说，他心术不正……还在谋划着什么魔术……”<br/>“父亲，您多虑了，”阿诺特笑起来，“言峰神父不是那样的人，那都是，全部都是谣言啊。”<br/>“是这样么。那你……”<br/>“儿子会多加小心的。”<br/>阿诺特一路走出书房，走上旋梯，回到他的房间里去。当然，他不忘路过某个待客卧室，将远坂凛遗落在城堡的小的可怜的行李箱一并带回。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>“喂，喂，库丘林……”<br/>凛一路被身前的人死死抓着手就没松开。相处这么久，这还是第一次。<br/>嘛。虽说他之前作为“Lance”的时候，也没办法对她这么做就是了。<br/>“喂，库丘林……去哪？迪卢他们在那边。”<br/>“喂，库丘林……听见没有？”<br/>“啧。你……Lance——”<br/>“其实啊，大小姐，我还有另一个名字。”库丘林突然回身朝她笑了，“叫瑟坦达。你要是叫这个的话，我会更开心。当然，兰斯也不赖咯。”<br/>凛收了声。<br/>总觉得……这个人笑得很是微妙。<br/>凛默默跟着他走，想着他作为狼的时候怎么就没有这么的……<br/>死不要脸？<br/>凛回想着往日时光，她的Lance啊，印象中应该是大雪纷飞里的血眸，清冷黑夜里的呼息，是尖利的獠牙，有力的趾爪，如森林暗夜一般的野性危险气息，却又拥有格外温暖的皮毛和体温，在她寂寞、恐慌、独自一人不知如何是好的时候，总会奇迹般出现于面前看着她，然后默默转身，指引前路。<br/>那时凛想。Lance他虽然偶尔也会有调皮的一面，但总得来说，应该是活了很久，看过潮起潮落，自然变迁，才会是这样的沉静，睿智，敏锐，强大。<br/>才会是这样的，让她和他在一起的时候，无时无刻不感到安心。<br/>就像个可靠的长辈一样。<br/>——所以，当她第一次意识到，眼前这个看起来既年轻又时髦整个人从上到下都透露着一种浪荡不羁花花公子气场的蓝发红眸的男人居然就是她的Lance的时候，她……<br/>上帝啊。<br/>这难道就是所谓的命运？？<br/>“好吧，那个……Lance，那我们现在……？”<br/>“回去睡觉。”<br/>“咦？可是，这方向不是我们的旅馆……”<br/>“当然不可能回原来那个啊凛。”索性一把拉到身边来揽着腰前进，夜风凉凉的扑面而来。凛抬眸看见库丘林的红瞳迎着月色，很是明亮。明亮又漂亮。<br/>“跟我走吧大小姐。我们换个地方睡。”<br/>“唉？唉？？？”<br/>不由分说地把凛护在身边。钻进夜晚里的汹涌人群，于灯火闪烁、熙熙攘攘的街市中自如穿梭。忽略了偶尔从身边投来的目光，回头率极高的两人看起来就像一对真正的亲密伴侣。<br/>眼看着已经到了凛完全不熟悉的地段，少女不由得紧张起来。<br/>“那个……库丘林……”<br/>“别担心。凯尔特我再熟悉不过了。”<br/>“唔。你在这里生活了很久吗？”<br/>意识到自己问了个白痴问题。凛默默在心里叹了口气。<br/>人都被刻在凯尔特的纪年墙上了。你说呢。<br/>“啊……说起来……最开始的时候……我有来帮忙吧，建城的时候。”<br/>“凯……凯尔特吗？”<br/>“嗯，对，当时好像刚好路过这里。”<br/>凛说不出话来。果然，果然，一切的传说，都是真的。<br/>Lance他……真的是那个库丘林。那个凝视着凯尔特的过去与未来，守望着凯尔特信仰与血性的、传说里的存在。<br/>这世间太阳的儿子。<br/>光与时间的见证者。<br/>……天啊。<br/>果然，她还是无法消化这些。<br/>凛沉默了。库丘林短短几句话，包含的她所不能去理解和想象的东西，已经太多了。<br/>因为人类本是这样的脆弱渺小啊。</p><p>正出神，库丘林揽着她的手却突然收紧了。<br/>“别出声，凛。放慢呼吸。”<br/>“？”<br/>“哈。有人跟踪。还真是锲而不舍。”<br/>恍惚的夜色里，黑暗是最好的聚集地。那是和那一晚同样的味道——那一晚，凛流血受伤的那一晚，他明明一枪贯穿了那杀手的心脏。可，现在看来，他大大低估了对方的实力。<br/>相同气息的来者还不止一个。<br/>“感觉到吗。凛。”库丘林俯身在耳边压低声音。“是冲着我和你。凯尔特早就不安全了，所以，接下来——”<br/>眼睁睁看着眼前忽然浮现出古老的魔术符文，耀眼夺目的颜色，只是下一秒方圆数米的地方，不同的角落里就烧了起来。<br/>因为速度过快，行人尚未看清是怎么回事，就匆匆惊慌地各自投入灭火的行列之中。<br/>在熊熊燃烧的街道和城市中央，库丘林携着她迅速离开。<br/>“等等，刚刚是怎么回事？”<br/>“卢恩魔术。不会殃及市民的。只是给他们点颜色瞧瞧。”<br/>“快走啦大小姐。今晚我还想好好睡一觉呢。”</p><p>只是他们都不知道的，就在刚刚，一位女子近距离目睹了这场大火。她也清楚的看见，始作俑者究竟是何许人物——奥菲利亚·费罗梅拉，凯尔特的费罗梅拉大家族唯一的女儿，这个夜晚，她本是要给刚刚从王都归家的父亲接风洗尘，没想到出门不久，竟碰上这样这样奇异的境遇——<br/>那是神迹。可以这样说。奥菲利亚惊愕地盯着那瞬间燃起的大火中央，护着一位少女的男人。<br/>不会错的，不会错的，她以她身上凯尔特人的血脉起誓。<br/>那是他们共同的梦想，库丘林殿下。</p><p> </p><p>十三 朝夕</p><p>一室静谧。<br/>凌晨四点半，阁楼顶层的小小房间。床前的四色玻璃窗关的很牢，宝蓝色窗帘掩盖了大部分外界光线。<br/>冬天还没过去。所以夜总是格外漫长。房间里安静得只剩下呼吸声。矮桌、书本、骨瓷和木制茶杯被掩埋在蓝灰色的夜中，随着那有规律的太息显得愈发幽静温馨。<br/>这是凯尔特城区边缘的某家小旅店。位于其顶楼的一间客房。门窗紧锁，除了为保证屋子的暖和舒适，最重要的，也因这样更易于创造结界，隐藏气息。<br/>凯尔特式的毛毡和绒毯有助于保暖，加深睡眠。所以睡得格外香的凛忽地被刺耳的电话铃声吵醒的时候，后脑勺痛得要死。<br/>“唔……什么……”<br/>身体比大脑先一步反应。意识还在梦中，凛已经迷迷糊糊地从被子下面伸出胳膊去摸索那声音来源。<br/>却被一只比她大了许多的手抢了先。贴过她的手背拿起老式话筒。开口是很重的鼻音，刚刚醒来显得更加的低沉喑哑，却是意料中的不耐烦，责怪来电扰了好梦。<br/>“……哈？你谁？？你的小可人儿莉莉丝不在。她现在别的男人床上叫的正欢呢。”<br/>“哈？你管我？现在几点啊，啊？老兄？”<br/>“不知道。保重。再见。”<br/>凛顺着那只手往身后看去。距离极近。睡乱了头发的男人撑着胳膊，黑暗里酒红的猩热眼光看向她，同时甩手挂了电话搂过来，示意接着睡。<br/>唔，是Lance啊。<br/>凛翻了个身。自然地回抱住身边的人。乖巧的把头埋进男人怀里。<br/>……<br/>……<br/>……。<br/>等等！！！！<br/>“！！！！”凛猛地睁开眼。面前就是谁的锁骨和肩窝。漂亮。结实。成年，雄性。和本人一样睡得放飞自我的深色长发。一怀的熟悉味道。会散发跟她完全不同荷尔蒙的危险生物。<br/>……现世报？！！！<br/>她睡了谁？？？！！！！<br/>僵硬地抬眸往上，凛只瞥见一只银光闪闪的耳坠。<br/>她机械的收回了目光。<br/>呵。抱歉爸爸。<br/>女儿，还是犯了错啊。<br/>——个鬼啊啊啊！！！！一把推开紧抱着的人，凛喊了起来。<br/>“怎怎怎……怎么回事！！！！”<br/>我睡了你？？不，库丘林你睡了我？？？还是我们互相睡了？？？要了命了这玩意儿怎么收场啊爸爸您女儿不是那样随便的人啊可能只是一时冲动感情迷眼喝醉了酒睡昏了头说到底这究竟该谁对谁负责啊啊啊？？！！<br/>库丘林还算及时的接住了甩到脸上的肥大枕头。<br/>凛裹着毯子红透了脸，小恶魔一副前所未有的羞耻微妙表情看着他。<br/>等等……<br/>啊。八成是夜里睡得太爽不知道什么时候一激动就……</p><p>昨晚。<br/>库丘林格外受用的一路搂着他凛拐带到一家漂亮的北欧风旅馆。<br/>柜台后的老板是个气质十足的凯尔特大叔。进门的时候正叼着根雪茄云里雾里。凌乱的栗红色短马尾，下巴上的浅疤和短胡茬久失打理。一双金棕色的眼睛看人微垂，几乎是一进门就盯住了这俩。<br/>库丘林往巴台上大咧咧一靠。“两个人，随便安排一下吧，就睡一晚。”<br/>“一夜情？”店主看他一眼，随手递来一枚华丽钥匙。<br/>“……是未婚妻。”抬头就见面前柜台上托着下巴的男人，眼神一偏意指站在门口的女子。“要舒服点的，她累坏了。”<br/>对视几秒。忽地笑了。<br/>凯尔特男人。<br/>“夜晚愉快。”<br/>凛只看见那边那两个素昧平生的男人本无什么交集，却突然像阔别多年的好友似的说笑起来，几分烂漫，几分豪迈。<br/>她果然不太懂凯尔特。<br/>只是……</p><p>“唔……”凛鼓着脸，想着一张床要怎么对付。<br/>她是绝不可能跟库丘林一起睡的。准确说是绝不会就这样跟一个大男人一起睡的。<br/>“绝对，绝对，我不要。”凛站在门边，抵死不从。<br/>“嘛，只剩这间了大小姐。”<br/>旅馆顶层的阁楼，坡式天花板，风格十分独特。不如说，还真是扑面而来的家的感觉。<br/>“不管怎么样，我不要。”<br/>“我也可以在椅子上凑合一晚……”<br/>库丘林一边听着凛说话一边在屋子边缘埋上符文。<br/>“总之——”<br/>“是是，大小姐，总之就是不能和男人一起，那不是男人总没问题了吧？”<br/>“唉？”<br/>再努力去看清楚的时候，面前的人早已没了踪影，取而代之的，是让凛的心瞬间鼓动起来，几乎立刻就要跑上去抱住的——<br/>月亮从夜海中脱身而出。<br/>透过阁楼里的古老圆窗，细小的灰尘像掉落了满天星辰。在一缕月光里氤氲翻腾。<br/>从男人消散了的笑容起，直到化作孤狼一双大气深邃的眼。<br/>坦白说，此刻凛可以承认，一直以来的先入为主让她忽略了很多她本应早已发现的东西。<br/>库丘林的灵魂之上有万卷山海。<br/>无论是苍蓝色彩，鲜红眼神，亦或是周身气息，一举一动，都如解不开的永生之锁一般，让沧海一粟的人类不得不俯首称臣。<br/>森林深处献祭歌颂的德鲁伊，礁石岸上搜集浪花的掌灯人，卷帙浩繁的书页之间不懈研究着的史学者。<br/>有些人终其一生，不过是在做一场关于他的浪漫大梦。<br/>他是一直盘旋奔腾在古老土地之上的，来自古爱尔兰大陆上千万的风。<br/>是那样让人不敢想象的存在。<br/>是那样强大的永恒存在。<br/>……<br/>「怎么？凛？」<br/>后知后觉的回过神来，凛愣了一下，身体就先她一步冲了上去。<br/>“Lance！！！！”<br/>柔软裙角鼓动起来。<br/>少女扑了上去。<br/>「哈哈哈。」<br/>是Lance，是Lance。真的是他。<br/>不知怎的，凛只是觉得再见到他狼的姿态，反而比从前更加亲切了。<br/>就像共同生活了多年。不，就像他们已经共同生活了十年，百年。<br/>就像她来到这人世的一开始，就是诞生于他的怀抱之中。<br/>身体里徘徊着无法明说的铭刻般的感情。<br/>一朝相拥，食骨喰髓。<br/>她的灵魂恍若被谁锁在怀中，而他在的地方，就是她的归宿。<br/>便是她的永远。<br/>凛不知道她已经是这样的心甘情愿。那是一眼万年，像是已失落的魔法所载，近似于所谓无人曾见的“认祖归宗”一般——<br/>「现在可以了？嗯？」<br/>凛搂着他的脖子埋在怀中。红了耳廓和颈窝。<br/>“……咦？等等Lance。你明明没有开口……”<br/>凛坐起来，疑惑地捂着耳朵。<br/>「那是我的魔术。当然，你的话，不需要魔术也可以。」<br/>「你明白的吧。」<br/>少女低下头去看自己的掌心。早在跨越雪山之前，她的灵魂和身体，便早已不是她一人的了。<br/>碧色眸中所见的广阔天地，也早已不仅仅是她想象之中所见的了。<br/>狼轻轻去舔吻近在眼前的光洁额头，和那线条好看的微垂的眼角，连带着小巧的鼻尖，无声呼吸着的温润唇瓣。<br/>想要向她传达，而凛也的确真切明白，Lance对她的感情，一直以来，只是她没有去认真聆听和发觉罢了。<br/>“唔，Lance。”<br/>「嗯？凛？」<br/>“对、对不……抱歉……”<br/>「为何道歉？我从未觉得你做错什么……」<br/>归根究底，自私的到底是他。<br/>是他不愿意放手。<br/>是他困住了她，孤独向前的要她跟他的灵魂相捆绑，抵死纠缠。<br/>从遇到对方的那个雪夜起，他们就都再也回不去了。<br/>狼最终轻缓的咬过她的耳朵。<br/>「凛，跟我去睡觉啦。」</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>晨光破晓，费罗梅拉家早茶后的主厅。<br/>“爸爸，那是库丘林殿下。”<br/>“那就是库丘林殿下。”<br/>“这究竟是怎么回事？？”<br/>奥菲利亚手中的魔法书没有读完。她翻到某页。<br/>“从小您就跟我说过他的故事。可现在，您为什么不愿相信？！”<br/>“奥利，你的魔术直觉还不成熟。”费罗梅拉家主抖了抖他的大胡子，看向冬末的窗外。<br/>奥菲利亚皱起眉头。勇敢大胆的凯尔特姑娘，一手卷起她的袖腕。<br/>“这是凯尔特人都有的图腾不是吗。这意味着什么？我们的殿下。现在他出现了，而您甚至不愿正眼去看一眼这么说的您的女儿。”<br/>“奥利，殿下是狼——”<br/>“他伟大到无所不能！”<br/>“奥利——”<br/>费罗梅拉家主无话可说。<br/>他又何曾不知。<br/>言峰绮礼早就跟他说过那个召唤圣杯的计划。<br/>传说中万能的许愿器，而他们已经拥有了长生的蛇皮，古克苏鲁的死灵之书，旧神之钥，所罗门王的指环，甚至是红海的摩西之杖。<br/>只需英雄之死。<br/>哪怕那是库丘林。<br/>费罗梅拉家主紧皱眉头。要是他真的仅仅只是传说，他尚能接受。<br/>而他愈发是真实存在的，他反而愈发不甘。<br/>言峰绮礼说得对。若真无所不能，那为何不保佑凯尔特人永远繁荣昌盛，不再饱受战争和疾病之苦？<br/>千百年来，他们所承受的苦痛和蹂躏，已经太多了。而一切的一切，最终还是依靠凯尔特人的头颅和血汗咬牙挺过。<br/>而所谓的神在哪儿？他们注视着这一切。他们坐享其成，无动于衷。<br/>他们只是一直站在山巅，嘲笑着人类的渺小。<br/>想到这里，费罗梅拉脑海中又浮现出言峰绮礼那张脸来。邪恶神父。那些基督徒的耻辱。<br/>可他说的对。<br/>“父亲——”<br/>“别说了奥利。除非亲眼所见，我是不会相信的。”<br/>奥菲利亚睁着她那双美丽的棕色眸子。看着父亲远去的背影，暗暗攥紧了掌心。<br/>她非得证明，他们是错的不可。</p><p> </p><p>十四 惊变</p><p>“这是什么？”凛盯着桌上的木料，现在他们已经被切割成扁圆小块，看起来就像刚烤好的曲奇饼干。<br/>“菩提木，”库丘林拿着刻刀，少有的细致耐心，吹掉手边多余的木屑。他的眸底闪着光，“凯尔特的野生菩提比之前少了，不过还好找到了……完成了。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>库丘林把那块刻着奇怪符号的木头放到凛手里。“拿着，凛，关键时候用它。”<br/>“这是卢恩文字吗？虽然我不太懂……什么意思？”<br/>“刺。”<br/>“刺？”那个形状看起来像个“I”，上面附了个小小的三角。<br/>“拉丁字母是th，念thurisaz。”<br/>“我要记住他吗？”<br/>“那样最好，如果要使用拿在手里念出来就行了。”<br/>“总觉得……很神奇……”凛轻巧的摆弄着，放进了口袋里。犹豫想着要不要道谢，街上的喧哗和笑声已经传来。<br/>二月将来，名义上的冬天已经过去。虽然凯尔特的空气依然潮湿阴冷，可春天的风到底还是朝凛扑面吹来。<br/>“已经是春天了啊……Lance，哪天等我们离开凯尔特，再那边，就是最后一站了吧，卡连。”<br/>“我终于要找到言峰绮礼了。”</p><p>言峰绮礼对面的阿诺特•巴托里的金发在阳光下闪光。<br/>“我没有想到你会过来，阿诺特少爷。”<br/>“我想我们始终是统一战线的盟友。我希望为您提供点浅薄帮助。我的神父。”<br/>“正合我意。”言峰绮礼露出笑容来。如今的局面，二人已经是无需多言的心照不宣。“那么，我想您也一定带来了活捉库丘林的方法，我的殿下。坦白说，几天前的夜晚我派去的使魔全军覆没。被他一把火烧死在撒克逊大街。满街的人都目睹了那场大火。可惜人人都以为是意外。真让人伤心。”尽管这么说，阿诺特可没从言峰绮礼脸上看出一丁点儿伤心的意思。<br/>“那么您大可放心。因为我带来了更好的东西。还记得您下的血魔咒么。”<br/>“哦？我以为那已经失败了。”<br/>“不，多少会有效的。言灵尚存。只需要一点儿推动力。那一夜他到底还是流了血。”阿诺特笑了，从胸口的内口袋那里拿出一个精巧的羊皮纸袋来。<br/>“那是什么？”<br/>“阿尔斯特一族的骨血。”阿诺特慵懒的往沙发一靠，天花板上的吊灯和花纹组成了一副对称美学。他的语气显得格外云淡风轻。“那些狼不能白死。我派人把它们烧了。连皮带血。”<br/>言峰绮礼眉头一挑。<br/>“现在他们只是一堆粉末。您无须担心厄运反噬，因为被血魔术诅咒致死的他们是自相残杀。这样的灵魂连彼世都去不了。只能在身体冰冷的那一刻烟消云散。”<br/>还真是，滴水不漏。<br/>言峰绮礼无话可说。只能沉默良久，同那位巴托里家的二公子相视一笑。<br/>“那么，您准备怎么做？”<br/>“如果没记错，今天算是个好日子？不如就定在今晚。只不过需要初始下咒人您亲自去一趟。不过，我也愿意陪您一同前去。”<br/>阿诺特•巴托里那双俊美的碧蓝色眸子里掀起了言峰绮礼肉眼可见的浪涛。<br/>“我已经迫不及待了。”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>凛和库丘林再次并肩走在了凯尔特的大街上。他们刚刚拜访了一家古老剧院，相传是凯尔特建城伊始一同建造，每年都有指定的日子表演剧目，不过大多是宗教历史题材。凛并不反感史诗。凯尔特人的文化跟他们的性情一样，粗犷剽悍，却也不失柔情。比如刚刚的初春节剧目，一样有肘风笛和幽远颂歌。<br/>“如果我们能待到夏天，五月，”库丘林不介意给求知欲旺盛的凛解答问题。“初春节还好，我是说，夏天你会看到比这精彩的多。”<br/>“我猜那是更重要的节日？”<br/>“被勒努斯神，我的大小姐。主祭祀，战争，放牧打猎，当然，还有求爱。凯尔特就靠这些东西活着。即使现在已经不是结伴打猎的蛮荒时代了。”<br/>凛看着库丘林发亮的眼睛。心想，他一定见过无数次了。那样的景象。<br/>从蛮荒到文明。<br/>“当然，你还能看到我的挽歌。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>库丘林笑起来，“你可以看到我是怎么帮那个涅萨王统领了赤枝，怎么张开血盆大口吞了一整个山头，怎么吞噬世人祭祀的处女肉体……这点我当然没有，我的大小姐。”<br/>“最后，我会死在石柱上。然后他们唱挽歌。你会喜欢的。”<br/>库丘林这么说着。是凛的错觉吗。总觉得他满脸都写着帅不帅帅不帅帅不帅快把我往死里夸啊——类似于这种，兴奋，得瑟，骄傲。<br/>他当然值得人们为之骄傲。<br/>可下一秒他接着说下去；那时一阵汹涌夜风从建筑之间，从街道那头猛灌过来，却仿佛来自遥远的悬崖那头，带着海的腥咸，吞没全身。凛看见库丘林的头发也扬起来，血红色的双眼被风吹得微眯，却反而笑容更大了些，迎着暗夜，那一刻凛的耳边仿佛真的响起了只为他而作的绝美歌谣。<br/>因为她从不愿相信世上有神。她从不相信。<br/>她也从不愿相信所谓神降临的时候，会有光芒。<br/>可那瞬间凛真的看见了光芒。银河倾斜，天空倒错，寄宿于神灵魂里的漫天光芒。<br/>星星们落在库丘林肩上。<br/>“凛，人们总要认为传说和神也是要死的。不然人就没有了相信神的理由。神应该像人。而不是像神。所以他们当然要死。尽管他们并没有死。”<br/>“我也一直活在那样的故事里。嘛，库丘林的挽歌，也不错。所以现在我只是个普通人，才能这样跟你在一起。”</p><p>究竟是什么意思呢？那一刻凛甚至没有马上反应过来。她只觉得什么东西太过虚幻而飘渺，她抓不住，又想抓住。以至于很久以后，凛都记得那时她心底一阵不可抑止的悸动，尽管那悸动很快被接下来发生的事打断了，可她永远都会记得那一刻。<br/>因为那一刻，神的灵魂真正的在她心里生了根。<br/>Lance也好，库丘林也好，这些名字好像真正的融为一体，永远的刻了下去。<br/>她选择相信他。<br/>少女的呼吸在夜里很快消散。凛停下了脚步。她注视着他，她的热度变成了团团烟云。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“瑟，瑟坦——”</p><p>“瑟坦达——红为不灭之火，蓝如万年玄冰——”突然响起的低沉声线，凛的话被打断了，千钧一发，她还什么都没来得及说。<br/>神父在五米开外的地方抛开真正的烟云。仅仅是那一瞬，库丘林的身体顿在了原地。<br/>“凛，反方向，跑——”<br/>他在最后一刻伸手在她头顶掠过，于是凛的身体真的受他驱使一般，即刻踏出，纤细的腿轻盈如远古精灵。<br/>与此同时，库丘林在那清晰有力的诅咒中向神父而去。<br/>“——山毛榉上父辈的功绩，大河之间镶刻的顽石——库丘林——比一切都更切合恶魔的分身。”<br/>那神父的话音刚落。男人的身体在夜风里划出流畅曲线，伴随着一声喑哑的低吼，落地凶狠扑下去的已经是狼的獠牙。<br/>神父轻巧躲开。<br/>于是在凯尔特节日气氛浓重的热闹夜里，城市间的人们看见一匹迅猛庞大的苍色孤狼如不可阻挡的洪水一般。天神灵魂，人间躯体，可他还是轻易撕碎了神父身边随行的一人，是狼血还是人血已不得而知。凛只看见他最后回望她一眼，眼神已是失去控制般的冰冷陌生。<br/>走吧。<br/>“Lance！？！——”<br/>那苍色的身影很快在凛的视野里消失不见了。因为她一直持续远离；她听见街上响起的巨大声响，不知是库丘林的挣扎还是人群的尖叫；她听见风声、雨声、看见不该出现在这季节的巨大云层，他们呈现一种末日般的灰黑，那灰黑甚至在黑色夜空里层层叠加，清晰无比。带着压向头顶的气势，摩擦碰撞，响起轰隆隆雷声。<br/>暴雨已至。<br/>她看见她的Lance躺在地上，仿佛已经死去一般，任由周围的人用绳索和麻袋封锁——<br/>凛的双腿转了个街角。现在瓢泼大雨已经下起来，而她也终于明白，那是库丘林给她的最后保护。<br/>他要她一路奔向熟悉的安全地带。<br/>那是费奥纳骑士团所在地。</p><p>凛心头泛起一阵阵的痉挛和恶心来。她知道她体会到的也许只是库丘林现在所承担的万分之一的痛苦；她知道和他的联系仅仅是那样微弱，所以她什么也做不了。迪卢木多打开门接下的就是凛轰然倒下的冰凉身体。<br/>她被雨淋了个透。<br/>那时骑士团公会里橘黄色的暖光照耀着她，一室的喧哗已经戛然而止。骑士们放下了酒肉停止了说笑，用各种各样的目光看向她。<br/>“凛小姐？！！您怎么……”<br/>“迪卢，Lance，Lance他——”<br/>战士们的领袖芬恩•麦克库尔闻声走了过来。<br/>“我想您说的是阿尔斯特的那位。是不是？”<br/>见凛点头，芬恩团长蓦然转身。<br/>“听着，小伙子们，我和你们说过。”<br/>“终于可以为你们的阿尔斯特奉献热血了。就是现在。”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>凛不明白。<br/>她不知道究竟发生了什么。她回想起记忆里初见Lance的那个雪夜。那双眼睛。<br/>她从未为他做过什么。从来没有。她甚至未曾问一问他，问他从哪来，到哪去，问他为什么会有战争杀戮和相互拯救，为什么就走到了今天，为什么库丘林会在她身边。<br/>为什么神也会死。<br/>她一直懦弱。她一直自私，狂妄，虚伪，她从来都关心自己的事胜过关心Lance。她一直沉浸在自己的喜怒哀乐里，擅自离开他，又擅自接受他。擅自接受着他单方面的付出。她喝下他的酒。她饮下他的血。她多次被他所救。<br/>可你又为他付出什么？你只能眼睁睁看着他倒下，再不回来。是这样吧？<br/>不是么。远坂凛。<br/>凛被安置在迪卢木多的房间里。听着外面的雨点拍击窗户，楼下的某间屋子里，骑士们在一起为救他而献出自己的力量。而她的思绪混乱，连回忆里的画面都开始模糊。<br/>你是远坂家最后的魔术师啊，凛。</p><p>凛窝在床铺角落。忽地想起很远的幼年，父亲的声音在头顶响起。<br/>而如今十字架上钉住的男人面貌已记不清。<br/>为什么——他会死掉呢——<br/>……<br/>哈。小凛。这是常理。你要记住哦。<br/>世间的神，都是生于人心，死于人性。</p><p> </p><p>十五 溯源</p><p>“啧，小狗狗，”阿诺特猛地收回手。猛兽獠牙磕在铁笼上。“太凶可不好。省点儿力气吧。”<br/>“你马上就要成为填满圣杯的奶油了，嗯？”<br/>库丘林失去了挣脱之力。他现在除了更为焦躁凶狠些，已与一般的狼没有差别。甚者，捆绑束缚他的言灵正是因为有了其他同族的骨灰作媒介，才分外有效，杀伤力巨大。<br/>那是连他也承受不起的重量。他呼哧呼哧喘着粗气。在囚笼中来回转圈，又嘶吼着扑上来，昏暗的屋里声响残酷，震耳欲聋。可到底还是逃不掉的。<br/>阿诺特心情极好的欣赏着笼中猛兽苟延残喘的模样。而此刻的言峰绮礼正积极筹划着召唤圣杯一事。致电费罗梅拉家主——那个大胡子男人。只可惜没有把修拜因奥古家那位活了这么久还没死的臭老头也拉进来一起玩。御三家和教会一起，而国王早就命不久矣。架空了权力，最后不管他们之中谁赢，新王终究不过是傀儡，任人摆布罢了。<br/>“啊，对了，除了那些狼的骨灰，我还带来了别的好玩的东西给你。”阿诺特从随从手里接过一个箱子。“上次在沃尔夫让你们逃掉了。可惜你们落下了这个。”<br/>库丘林的瞳孔猛地缩小。全身的皮毛又警戒地炸了起来。<br/>那是凛的行李箱。<br/>“唔，地图，笔记，零碎物件，哇哦，少女的蕾丝内衣。品味不错。”<br/>“别急着凶我，狗狗。看这是什么？一封宝贝的信。‘给我亲爱的女儿’。”<br/>阿诺特象征性的打开在狼面前晃了晃。“哈哈哈，这真是最大的惊喜。我说远坂家的女儿为什么不在她那个死光了人的老宅里好好待着。原来是远坂时臣让她来找言峰绮礼。哈哈哈。这真是最奇妙的一件事了。我想时臣写这封信的时候，没想到日后自己会死那么惨吧。”<br/>“让自己的女儿到卡连找言峰绮礼，只代表一个意思——送死。”</p><p>“一刻也不能等了，迪卢木多先生。一刻也不行。”迪卢木多再见到凛时她的状态已经好了不少。只是脸色依然不太好看。费奥纳骑士团的小伙子们都是些精锐战士，但没有好结果的商议只是在拖延时间。情况陷入僵局。魔术师决定动用下不太熟练的溯源追踪，以此来确定库丘林的方位。然而当凛画好了魔法阵，熔融了宝石，掌心捧着库丘林曾经用过的物件放慢呼吸，迎接她的只是一次次不齐的心率，和迷雾一般漆黑的过去与未来。<br/>她唯一能看到的竟然只是大雨中包围了狼的人群，他湿透了的皮毛和同样湿透了的无神双眼罢了。<br/>Lance——<br/>啧。凛打了个寒战。睁开眼睛。<br/>魔术失败。<br/>既然什么方法都不行，那就只能用最原始的方法了。人力搜寻。那晚的目击者应该有不少。凛不甘心她一个人留在公会修养。迪卢木多又担心她的情况，索性把凛带在身边一同出发。<br/>然而可怕的是，遇见的大部分人竟像对此事完全没有印象，闻所未闻见所未见，还说最近明明欢声笑语，初春节的晚上的确下了暴雨，可那正是好事，是布里吉特女神的福祉。全城都在欢呼。<br/>凛一声不吭地转头走了出去。迪卢木多跟上来。事已至此，再明显不过了。这不过是一场精心布置的阴谋。那些人既然有能力让库丘林都瞬间倒地，就同样有能力让全城的目击者都忘掉那个混乱黑暗的瞬间。<br/>好厉害的对手。<br/>迪卢木多一边安慰着凛，一种可怕的猜想盘旋在脑海。听凛描述，向库丘林下咒的貌似是个神职者。而他的印象中最近才见到的神父只有一个——那就是刚刚抵达凯尔特去见老朋友的言峰神父。可……<br/>“啊嚯。走路得注意，我的孩子们。……等等！”迪卢木多被攥住了臂弯。那是个白日还戴着巨大兜帽的人。手执木杖，背了个形状奇特的牛皮布包。<br/>大概是个吟游诗人。于是凛也跟着迪卢鞠了一躬。<br/>“小伙子真有礼貌。我还记得那晚你给了我一串贝壳。”<br/>“唉？”<br/>诗人伸出一根衰老却有力的手指，凑过来再一次点上了凛的脸。“又见面了，小姐。还有我的殿下。我说过，他是库丘林。”<br/>在两个人惊讶许久却又恍然回忆起凛初到凯尔特逃开的那位“疯魔”了的诗人以后，面前的人才低低笑了出来，开口的力量却是平易近人又睿智幽默的。<br/>“我可没有疯，小伙子。还有小姐你。我猜你们需要帮助。你的脸上非同一般。哦，我的确是吟游诗人。不过我还能干些别的。这点你们可以放心。我不是骗子。你们可以叫我德鲁伊德。”</p><p>那是个圣洁也可怖的夜晚。凛和迪卢木多跟着德鲁伊德一直走一直走，直到走出了凯尔特最繁华的街区。德鲁伊德说的全都是凛听不懂的话。她看出迪卢貌似也不太懂。可他身上有种力量。一种天生就受人尊敬的力量。他谈起历史，神话，和各种民俗来宛若行走的大百科全书，只是聊着聊着往往跑题变得不正经，让人难辨真假。<br/>但很久以后凛才知道。原来世上还存在着德鲁伊这种特殊的群体，他们站在凯尔特最贫瘠简陋的土地上，亦能与众神说话。<br/>“好的好的，金镰刀，橡果子，矿石，再来点树枝和叶子，金银花茶叶……让我们的凛小姐先喝口茶轻松一下……咦，你的口袋里有什么魔力很强的东西。先交出来吧。奥迪那先生拿着。哦，好东西。好东西，很上乘的菩提木。能力最强。他给你的吗？拿这个给敌人致命一击吧。”<br/>凛在树林中盘根错节的地方坐下。头顶上是多年的槲树摇摆着叶子。四下里一点儿声音也没有。天色却不暗。反而呈现一种星空般的明亮。二月的夜晚有点冷，可自从凛喝下一杯茶便觉得浑身充满了温暖。德鲁伊德给凛戴了一顶橡树叶编成的冠。握住橡果。那是凛从未经历过的未知世界。她只能乖乖坐在老树粗糙却坚实的根茎上，被打扮得像个神话传说里的仙人女巫。周围却更安静了，只有风的沙沙响动。<br/>“您要做什么？”德鲁伊德一边拿他闪着光的金镰刀割下了一条槲树枝，一边回答迪卢木多的问题：“溯源。你们不是想知道他在哪里么。而且之前一直失败，所以你们很着急。”<br/>“溯源？可是……难道是拿远坂小姐当媒介？”<br/>“聪明的奥迪那先生。没有错。她的血里有烙印。那姑娘已经是库丘林的子民。她身体里同样流着凯尔特的血。这本身就是件伟大的事。告诉我发生了什么？”<br/>“唔，是这样，远坂小姐曾被库丘林救活……我是说，那时她在雪山，她快死了……然后我们没有办法，于是他说，他不该这样，但他得救她，所以给她喝了他的血……”<br/>“哈哈，令人赞叹，令人赞叹……”德鲁伊德的兜帽下传来笑声。“按规则来说他的确不该这样做。可世上比规则重要的东西多得多。不是吗。奥迪那先生。您应该很明白……”<br/>“那个，请问我们要做什么？”<br/>“好了好了，凛小姐，我们就来……”德鲁伊德整理了下手里的树枝。接着对迪卢木多说下去。<br/>“多得多。信任，誓言，乃至美丽的诅咒。都是无可替代。”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>“好了，凛小姐，现在听我的话，我需要你的帮助。好找回你的库丘林的下落。闭上眼睛。您愿意承受吗？”<br/>“是，是的……”<br/>“不会很可怕。只是需要您用心看——您看到的，就是需要的。”<br/>德鲁伊用他收集的新鲜晨露打湿还生着树叶的柔韧枝条。凛闭着眼睛坐在那里。任由德鲁伊的手摸上了她的眼皮。<br/>“好了，现在开眼看我，听我的指令——”<br/>那是第一次。凛见到那深不见底的黑暗斗篷之下一双金色的眼睛。耀眼得仿佛在发光。她瞬间就被吸了进去。以至于他念诵的咒语都好像远在天边。她开始心跳加快，耳鸣，她的视野开始模糊，她开始出现幻觉，她看见一双眼睛，看见她做过的梦，遥远的海洋和天空，红色的不知是星球还是鱼群，她看见雪山和腐烂的，被掏空的野兽身体，就像他已经被分食抛弃多年，埋在那里的只是骸骨和春夏秋冬生长的菌菇和花朵。<br/>变幻的碎片。除此之外没有了。她什么也看不见。<br/>凛呆呆地坐在那里双眼放空。德鲁伊德笑了一声。摇了摇头。<br/>“怎么了？德鲁伊德……”<br/>“哦，迪卢先生。看来得加把劲儿。”<br/>“什么意思？”<br/>“桥梁不够啊，建不起来……给点刺激……”老人说着，竟卷起袖子，沾过水的新鲜树枝高举过头顶。<br/>“什么？！你！等等！！！”<br/>德鲁伊德动作非常之快。只是话音没落迪卢也没有冲过来的几秒钟内。他狠狠地、响亮地猛抽了凛好几下。那声音甚至惊动了一众休憩的枝头鸟。在森林头顶划出惊鸿。<br/>“我的天，你……”<br/>然而凛却没有逃避。甚至那些抽打没有在她身上留下一点儿痕迹。它们如羽毛拂水面。德鲁伊德说。惊动的不是表面。而是表面之下更深层次的一些东西。<br/>如果说迪卢木多无法理解，更加疑惑的是凛。她只觉得像是肋骨被人用力折了一把。呼吸不过来的疼。一种无法言说的未知力量拉走了她。逼迫她不断前进不断下坠；她看到了更多的东西。那是雨夜和闪电，一个胸口有十字架的男人，一个没有窗户的地下室，一个巨大牢笼，一个被囚禁被欺侮，脚下是火，背上是冰的库丘林……舞，舞，舞。血，血，血。他奄奄一息，他无法休息，他的血肉无时无刻不被狼群蚕食啃咬，却永无止境，他们早已不再是同类。他们已化身孤山上啄食愈合的肝脏的鹫鹰。<br/>就是播撒火种的神也无法承受那样的痛苦。<br/>她跟他感同身受。</p><p>“天啊，Lance——”<br/>凛重新点亮了眼睛。<br/>“很好，凛小姐，您看到了。您回来了。”德鲁伊德上前握住凛的手。<br/>“接下来只要往前去吧。我勇敢的孩子。”</p><p>————<br/>德鲁伊真正作起法来的具体细节我也不太明白，只有在这里瞎j8写</p><p> </p><p>十六 追寻</p><p>她早已决定一刻也不能停下。<br/>在暗夜中一往无前的凛如同被注入了崭新血液。面前是迷雾般致幻的夜，像是多久前她在梦里见过的苍青色海底。她踏过湿漉漉的青石板，踏过夜色灯火照亮的黑暗，迪卢木多的声音传过来。在所难免的危难已经迎面而至：“凛小姐，我随后就到，在此之前，得告诉费奥纳的各位——”<br/>迪卢木多顿在深夜无人的基台中央。突生的烟火在凛的头顶炸开。与此同时，追随着父亲的脚步不断往这边靠近的奥菲利亚·费罗梅拉也同样见到了它。<br/>偷听到父亲深夜接到的电话，没有任何仆人、侍从，仅仅是一个人和一驾马车，家族的宝物——传说中的指环与魔法书被父亲连夜带走。反常的父亲必须需要叛逆的女儿来制裁。一边这么想，马背上的奥菲利亚握紧了缰绳。<br/>偌大的凯尔特，凛一路往林木丛生的城市那头进发。愈是靠近，心头的压抑愈发明显——她知道那是和Lance血液间的联系在起作用；或许更有德鲁伊德的咒语燃烧她的心智。但她已经管不了这么多。她的双腿像是灌了铅一般的沉重。但仍循着心底的指引而一路奔跑而去。</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>囚笼中的库丘林猛的睁开了眼睛。这是个四面无窗的封闭空间。跳动的烛火在他周围燃烧。四下里除了他停不下的喘息，已经不再有任何声音。他不再知道此刻是白昼还是黑夜，却清楚的知道，许许多多复杂的魔力源在朝这里汇聚。圣杯，圣杯，事到如今那种久远的腐败传说依然为人类所相信么？万能的许愿瓶？那东西的真实模样若是现身，地上的人类……<br/>沉重的铁门突然响起。<br/>竖起全身警戒，密切注视着门口的一举一动。他知道必须尽早逃出去。尽管此刻的他已是丧失了大部分力气——<br/>可凛还在外面。<br/>库丘林喉咙里发出一声破碎呜咽。伴随着打开的门，出现的却是意料之外的陌生人。<br/>“嘘……我的殿下。”<br/>面前的女孩子拥有红栗色的头发。极力压低声音弯腰，凑到巨大的囚笼跟前。<br/>“好厉害的魔术……我跟踪父亲前来，没想到真的找到了您。”<br/>库丘林注意到奥菲利亚手腕上的刺青。她是血统纯正的凯尔特后代。费罗梅拉——最古老，最庞大的一支凯尔特人，在瞎管圣城的几百年间，第一代家主曾在昏暗的春天，破碎的海声之下收到他的祝福。那是早已逝去的过往和不再有第二次的黎明，而今一步步走到他面前虔诚低头的，却仍是那么相似又不同的新鲜血液。<br/>好在希望仍在。<br/>锁链轻易被奥菲利亚解开，无形的结界却无法撼动。奥菲利亚皱起眉，库丘林脚下是改变了构建方式的凯尔特之结，火焰与雷电混杂了阿尔斯特的血液。<br/>是最为狠毒的血魔术。<br/>“我的天……这个……要怎么办……”<br/>「是血。」<br/>“什么？”<br/>库丘林却没有再回答。奥菲利亚沉默了。不想以最坏的恶意揣测这个魔法阵，她看着他几近混浊的眼睛。看着他沾染了鲜血却依然伟大、安然、可靠的不朽身躯。那是历经岁月一直在庇护这里，庇护着他们的灵魂。<br/>她终于毅然决然的垂下了眼。<br/>“代费罗梅拉家向您道歉。这是我们的亏欠。如果可以有一丁点帮助的话——”<br/>勇敢的女孩抬起头，咬破了她的指尖。鲜血随即坠落，如波光一般在无形的陷阱中激起点点涟漪。<br/>“——你是谁？！”<br/>而库丘林怒吼一声。以眼还眼，血是最好的武器。魔术裂缝松动的刹那他朝门口的金发男人扑了上去。无数魅影在角落升起，这是个废弃已久的古老宅邸。幻影中黑色的群狼随着阿诺特的一句咒语喷涌而出，如洪水般咬向出逃的孤狼。<br/>库丘林一路朝月光照耀的地方奔逃上去。破碎的墙壁在身后颓圮，阁楼的木板级级断裂。他已经不再听见身后的嘶喊和冬风。银白的星光在渐渐破碎的裂缝中穿刺而进，狼的剪影在与血魔术的抗争中逐渐清晰，终于冲破了恶魔笼罩的漫漫长夜。<br/>那时地上的凛见到的就是那样的库丘林。在遥远又清晰的月光下，巨大的爆破声伴随着头顶上空崩裂的玻璃，血液、露水、星尘都坠落到她惊异的双眼中去。月光下的狼形如坚毅弧线，在凛眼中，和凯尔特的风一起成为了广袤的慢镜头。<br/>他看见了她。</p><p>数秒之间。凛下意识叫出的“Lance”还未收声，库丘林已经坠落地面，巨大的獠牙一口咬住她的腰，再一刻不停的向前跑去。<br/>“等等！不行！回来！库丘林！！！！”安全伏在狼背上的凛回头看见的便是阁楼高处风口伫立的阿诺特，那个男人彬彬有礼的面具已经扭曲，在远去的夜中发出歇斯底里的尖叫，魔术咒语里奔涌出黑潮般的岩浆。<br/>“哦……逃跑了。那头狼和他的小姑娘。”黑暗中的神父朝费罗梅拉家主一笑，随即看向夜风飒飒的屋角。<br/>奥菲利亚的面庞显现出来。<br/>“是你……”<br/>“晚上好，父亲。”那少女朝自己的生父鞠了一躬，“不知道您是否也受了什么蛊惑，我只知道，会使用黑魔术的神父，永远不会是什么好神父，是吧。”<br/>言峰绮礼闻言一笑。只是刹那间，无数黑影已在黑暗中静静现身。<br/>“刺客……”<br/>“是的，刺客，行于黑暗，侍奉光明。”<br/>“言峰绮礼便是他们的光明，你说呢，我的孩子？”<br/>“开什么玩笑……”奥菲利亚后退一步，越来越多的人影包围过来。<br/>“好好教育下你的女儿，费罗梅拉公爵。”神父先走一步，在那个夜里，无法抑制的血魔术之阵在阿诺特的咒语之下形成了惊人异变。年轻的男人站在阵前，穷尽如今的时间所能与恶魔签订的最大程度的黑魔术开始吞噬他的心头血。异世界的魑魅魍魉在那双手之下如同钻出了空间黑洞，在建筑周围不断号召集结了死亡空间的亡灵军队。</p><p>“开什么玩笑……”迪卢和费奥纳的骑士们赶来时几乎无法直视那无限蔓延的黑色风潮。纵使他们是身经百战的精锐战士，在这样的势力和数量面前，也不禁被残酷打压。<br/>芬恩团长却露出了笑容。他的面庞在月光照耀下不甚清晰，却逐渐更明朗起来，最后变成了释然的挥手。<br/>“这真是一场值得我们认真一下的战斗，不是吗。各位先生们。”</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>最后停滞的是黑夜里深不见底的断崖。凛猛地刹住车，脚下的细小石块掉落，在咸湿海风中传来微弱的闷响，溅起微不足道的浪花。那是这个国家边缘最高最险的断崖——亦是这座大陆上的。横跨大洋百米的莫赫悬崖成为了真正的锋利刀刃，咆哮的浪花从深渊里凝视而上，成为了凛眼中那令人毛骨悚然的残酷笑容。<br/>库丘林的体能差不多到了极限。<br/>只身前来的言峰绮礼先是笑了，才不紧不慢的自我介绍。<br/>“你好，凛。记得我么。”<br/>“听说你在找我。”</p><p>“——言峰绮礼？！！！！”巨大的冲击没有让凛回过神来，接下来迎接她的反而是更无法料想的阴谋。<br/>魔术造就的傀儡刺客们包围环绕了来路。<br/>“有什么话要说也来不及了，凛。替我向远坂时臣问好。”<br/>“就说他的女儿如今也跟他一样被我杀死，这是我送给你们最大的惊喜。”<br/>“Lance！！！！”言峰绮礼一个闪身躲过了嘶吼着扑上去的库丘林。像他的名字一样——这柄锋利的长枪在流了太多的血以后依然迅猛的如同一个奇迹。只是连凛都知晓——<br/>再这么下去，他可能会死。</p><p>神……也会死……么？</p><p>如初遇那晚，无数黑影围攻的孤狼却不再以压倒性的实力所向披靡。他再也甩不开强有力的攻击，血肉厮杀的声响和百般往复的腐烂味道让凛压制不住心头的颤抖。无法冷静下来。她再也无法冷静下来。世事在这一瞬恍惚都变得不再重要。她的手心大量出汗，她的四肢百骸极速冰凉。父亲父亲父亲，言峰言峰言峰，还有，她的Lance。<br/>她的Lance。会死。<br/>“吼……看来你的狗狗有些吃不消了。怎么办呢？凛？”<br/>“我警告你！要是Lance他——”<br/>“先担心你自己吧，怎么样？”</p><p>凛知道身后笔直的悬崖和黑色的海。<br/>她也知道身前重伤的狼和锁死的路。<br/>已经没有余地了。他们要他死。可以她的魔术和实力的话，根本没有赢的可能。<br/>他们无路可逃。<br/>她究竟该怎么做？究竟该怎么做？她还有好多事没有完成，很多话没有来得及说——<br/>她甚至没来得及叫他本来的名字。</p><p>可就在这时，凛突然摸到口袋里一个滚烫的、不知何时起就在不断散发热力的东西。<br/>「拿去，凛，关键时刻就用它……」<br/>「很好，凛小姐，用这个给敌人致命一击吧……」<br/>是库丘林的木头！Lance给她的木头！！<br/>她猛地攥住了它。此刻脑海中却像有所回应一般，回忆如走马灯飞速搜寻着那天的一切。</p><p>它是一个刺。笔直的线条长枪般惊奇，密藏的精力、古老的魔术、信任和爱成为保护的三角形。<br/>“哦，难道你打算用你那撇脚的魔术对付我吗，凛？”<br/>——她想起来了！<br/>在夜风的拉扯中，神父看见悬崖之上的少女突然笑了。笑得轻松，美丽，却又带着似乎孤注一掷，鱼死网破，同归于尽的勇气。凛伸手朝向言峰绮礼的刹那，仅仅念了一个词。</p><p>“Thurisaz！！！”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>从小小的木头里开始。<br/>封存了多久，在少女双手间红与蓝的术阵刹那解放，那是，如闪电一般刺出的霸道枪尖。<br/>鲜血的热、骨骼的冰、双眼里的谜。<br/>以黑夜，深情，流浪，以及太阳的高远密度。</p><p>一击必死、举世无双，扭转因果、悖论循环。</p><p>其名为迦耶伯格。</p><p> </p><p>*终章</p><p>十七 海</p><p>“Thurisaz！！”<br/>无数双眼睛里同时倒映的，那是名为伽耶伯格的必中魔枪。和他的主人一样，超越了风的速度，酒红色的枪头上纹路交织，爆发出强有力的致命磁场。承载着很重的诺言与很轻的命运，以至于言峰绮礼看见它的时候，已经直直朝他的胸膛刺来。<br/>没有余地。<br/>“你——！”神父踉跄一步，向后倒去的同时，亦看见那个少女在巨大魔术方阵后座力的冲击之下，身体变得像羽毛一样轻，她的裙角裹挟着海风，乌黑长发飘起来，人类的身体向来是那样脆弱纤细，在这颗孤独的星球上，在时间的夹缝和历史的洪流中，总是渺小的不堪一击。<br/>凛却到底笑了。<br/>只此一步。<br/>她落下了悬崖。就在那个傀儡们随着言峰绮礼的死亡而缓缓化作灰烬的瞬间。<br/>那一刻库丘林在无尽的厮杀里回过神来。血红色的双瞳刹那凝固。他回了头。他转了身。他没有丝毫的反应时间或是犹豫。狼的身体挣脱了无数双黑色的手，以义无反顾的姿态；在猎猎百年的凯尔特的夜风中，在即将升起的晨曦到来之前，在早已消失的阿尔斯特之境，在古老歌谣曾经代代传颂的苍穹之下。<br/>孤狼也踏出了他最后的一步。<br/>他跟着跳下了大断崖。</p><p>恍惚间凛似乎是看到了熟悉的颜色和熟悉的手。她听见一种声音，一种穿过了时间与空间的界限，从身体深处传来的呼唤。凛，凛，凛。但是那声音很快就远去了，淹没在海洋庞大的死寂之中。<br/>她终于沉入梦里见过了无数次的那片大海。<br/>凛没有承受住那一刻身体撕裂的痛苦，她第一次感受到死亡真切的模样。她像一樽易碎的玻璃雕像，在海平面上摔出伸向天空的白色浪花，五脏六腑都破碎，飞速腐化成纷纷泡沫。<br/>最后一丝意识消失之前，她分明看见身边比自己下落更快的墨蓝色。和他闭上的眼睛一样，他全身的鲜血现在如同绵软飘忽的丝绸，包围环绕，终将剥离。远离了汹涌不息的洋面，那之下的世界是如此的温柔，博爱，许多许多年未曾改变的沉默世界，凛突然记起了曾经见过的春夏秋冬，光影之间废墟般的巨大骸骨。<br/>沉默得那样温柔。<br/>库丘林的身体远离了月光，此刻却同暴雨前的那夜一样发出微弱光芒。那是他们一起散步的初春节，凛曾见过无数星星落在他的肩膀上，双眼中，笑容里。</p><p>有那么一些瞬间你会信仰那样一个人，信仰他的蛮横不羁，他的霸道粗鲁，信仰他的年轻他的深沉，信仰他的爱他的恨，信仰他的过去，还是未来。<br/>他教会你触碰整个宇宙。<br/>爱是你给我的无价之宝。</p><p>——他会像每一个死去的生命一样静静坠落吗。凛静静的看着他，心想。不再醒来，不再说话，不再看这个世界，亦不再记得她。只是活的足够久，所以去休息罢了。<br/>Lance。<br/>Lance。<br/>Lance。<br/>她猛然睁大了眼睛。<br/>她终于伸出手。<br/>她投入他灵魂的光河之中。</p><p>修拜因奥古看着海洋之下的这一幕。看着那个奄奄一息的女孩是怎样用力扑腾了一下，既而靠近了狼的身躯。他看着她吐出一串气泡，整个人都抱紧了不断坠落的狼。似乎是说了句什么，终于放下一切，心满意足似的闭上了眼睛。<br/>哈，所以就说，感情这种东西总是说不上是好是坏。<br/>到这种时候还说什么谢谢你啊，远坂家的小姑娘。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>凛醒来已经是半个月之后。在一如既往热闹的凯尔特，费奥纳骑士团。迷糊着走出屋子时再次和拉尔先生撞了个满怀，凛吃痛的捂着额头看他，谁知这家伙却不像往常一样嬉皮笑脸，而是神色一滞，像是不敢相信自己看到的，半分钟后随即大喊起来。<br/>“迪卢木多——！！！！小迪——小迪——！！！大家——”<br/>“远坂小姐醒了！！！！”</p><p>那之后的一切都在意料之中。言峰绮礼秘密下葬，国度里上任了新的神父；费罗梅拉家主终于和自己的女儿和解，而他身上的咒语也的确在那一夜随着言峰绮礼的死消失殆尽。<br/>阿诺特•巴托里因执念过深最终被自身的黑魔术反噬，死前也算放弃了挣扎，所以没有太多痛苦。好在费奥纳骑士团在无人死亡的情况下安全归来，那之后巴托里家收到的是这样的消息：家族的次子在与神职者布道的场合下遭遇暗算，他以身守护自身的信念，最终安然死在主的怀抱之中，光明之下。</p><p>几天后凛得以见到了修拜因奥古——那个神秘的，法力无边的大魔术师。据说就是他救了她，还治好她全身的伤，还回安然无恙的健康身体。他本人比传闻中的还要幽默可亲，富有魅力。<br/>“那么，谢谢您的招待，我就先回去了。”凛放下手里的杯子，站起来的时候却听见身后传来呵呵的笑声，转头只见那个白胡子老爷爷看着她，被誉为这个国度里唯一万华之镜的、名为修拜因奥古的存在，眼中流转的波光却是凛读不懂的内容。<br/>“不想见见他吗？小姑娘？”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>爱尔兰笛比想象之中的还要难吹。<br/>凛想。<br/>无尽的凛冬终于过去，她坐在初春的晨光之下，莫赫断崖上的绿草生长的极快，风吹过来的时候，跟眼底远方的海浪一样层层波动，露水在阳光中仿佛洒落人间的点点碎金。云海中群山静寂，在山和海的那端，一定也有和她一样迎接春天的人吧。<br/>他们经历的又是怎样的人生呢。跟她一样荒诞，怪奇，却也不可思议吗。<br/>好歹也能吹出调子来了。凛轻轻一笑，起身的时候拍下裙角的草木香。<br/>抬头的瞬间却在不远处的一片阳光里看见了熟悉的存在。<br/>她看见了的，那是一匹体型庞大的苍色孤狼，他就站在那里看着她，双眼是那样纯粹真诚，看着她的时候，并没有什么想象中置她于死地的攻击性与杀戮之心。<br/>凛的心甚至还没来得及悸动。他就如海市蜃楼一样消失了。<br/>凛揉了揉眼睛。后知后觉的感到心脏里传来不可压制的钝感，既而飞速跳跃，血液里的情绪直冲而上，几乎一下子就烧红了她的眼。<br/>那是一场幻觉。</p><p>——想什么呢，他再也不会回来了。<br/>他一直都是自由的啊。</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>少女的睫毛颤了颤，原地站了一会儿，没用太多的力气眼泪就几乎倒流回去。只是转身没走几步就停下，站在前面的人没有发出声音，在大亮的阳光下虚幻的像个早已被世人忘却的古老传说。<br/>她看见他的时候，他随即漫不经心的吐掉了嘴里的草木枝，嘴角微微的伤痕几近褪去。<br/>凛没敢动弹，也没敢眨眼睛。</p><p>“嗯？凛？不走吗？”<br/>面前的人悠悠闲闲的问着她，笑起来的时候还是会有熟悉的、常常恐吓她的犬齿。于是凛好一会儿没接上话，半晌只是愣在那里望着他。<br/>像她一直望着他的那样。</p><p>“你……等了很久吗？”<br/>“没有吧，刚好。”</p><p>彼时朝阳初升，一夜的大风之后空气前所未有的清新澄澈。海平线上一轮明日如同逝去的许许多多昨日一样，穿越云层，穿越高山幽谷，穿越森林山川，穿越暖洋洋的岩石大气。那阳光乘着风，扑面而来，如同我们年轻时总愿相信这世界的广阔一样，每一天，自然、时间与历史的百般样貌不停变化。我们拥有，我们舍弃，我们挽留，我们失去。可崭新黎明却始终是太阳之子最后的、不曾改变的唯一温柔。他没有食言，他再次以他的热度铺满了整个世界。<br/>因为我说过，有一天我一定会告诉你，曙光的真正模样。</p><p>——我们终究在这大地上生，也在这大地上死。</p><p>即使最终没有忍住掉下的眼泪，凛还是由衷笑了出来。她看着他，那笑容从来无需更多言语修饰，只要他深爱。<br/>“嗯。我们走吧，瑟坦达。”</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>有一天你问我。<br/>一生中是不是有三次受难——<br/>黑夜，爱情，和流浪。<br/>我无法否定，凛。<br/>因为世间万象，我也一样。<br/>可我要告诉你的，我一定要告诉你的。<br/>在我漫长的生命中，<br/>还拥有三种不可替代的幸福。<br/>太阳，自由，还有你。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>